


That Thing On Your Face

by animebawseqween



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Beard Kink, Daddy Kink, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Masturbation, Not Established Relationship, Oral Sex, Other, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Strong Wilbur Soot, Top Wilbur Soot, bottom reader, degradation kink, slight begging, unspecified gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animebawseqween/pseuds/animebawseqween
Summary: Y/n had been in love with Wilbur for a while, but what happens when they go to see him and he’s made an adjustment to his appearance that they just can’t stop thinking about.~~~Persona’s not people.Have a nice time :)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Reader
Kudos: 54





	That Thing On Your Face

Wilbur Soot was one of the most unpredictable people that God had ever created, that was a fact, but at least Y/n usually knew what they were getting into with him. They had developed some kind of sixth sense or third eye for his chaos so they could normally tell what was about to happen when they were together. 

But it was safe to say that when they opened the door to their friends apartment they did not expect to see him sitting there streaming WITH A FUCKING BEARD! Just sitting doing a stream without having shaved first. Something that was so wholly unlike Wilbur that they actually stood in the doorway for a minute without closing the door behind them. 

Wilbur had always been attractive. The strong jawline contrasted by the soft plushness of his lips coupled with the soft yet intelligent brown eyes and his curly and silk-like chocolate hair made him look like a model on a bad day, and a deity to be worshipped on a good day. 

Of course Y/n wouldn’t normally be so obvious about their affection for him around Wilbur, but normally he wouldn’t let his beard grow out to the length that it was at. They had never thought about beards being an attractive thing- Professor Dumbledore and Gandalf were probably why- but Wilbur made it look so good. It wasn’t unruly or shaggy, but it was growing mostly on his neck and was very patchy. 

They weren’t sure what was going on with them, but they couldn’t just leave now so they would have to deal with it.

Wilbur seemed to notice them standing there in a moment of turmoil and panic, and looked up from his monitor. “ Well don’t just fucking stand there with the door open. Close it and come in.” 

His voice seemed different, but Y/n could’ve been imagining it in what was starting to become the pre haze to a lust-fuelled haze. Still, they ignored their instincts and did what he asked, sitting down on his bed and pulling their phone out to wait for Wilbur to end the stream. 

“ Y/n, come say hello to Chat before I end the stream,” Wilbur beckoned them over after no more than fifteen minutes. 

Normally they would be so excited to talk to Chat and be on Wilbur’s stream even if it just was so that he could say goodbye right after, but right now they weren’t really in condition to be talking to anyone. Wilbur had simply been sitting there talking to his chat and not laughing at any of the videos they sent him, and Y/n had still gotten aroused just thinking about it. He just looked so handsome like that, and watching the way that he controlled the chat made him all the more hot. 

They walked over to chat, covering any sign of arousal as best they could so as to stop anyone from noticing. “ Hello Chat, it’s nice to see you guys again. And don’t worry about what Wilbur says, I think you guys are plenty funny.” 

Wilbu glowered at them as the chat exploded with a bunch of “Y/n pog”, “ You have never been more shit in your whole life. They weren’t funny at all today, but with that; thank you for watching again and I will see you again soon. Bye.” 

Y/n smiled and waved at the webcam for a few seconds before Wilbur turned off the stream. The second that he wasn’t live anymore, the temperature in the room went up a thousand degrees. Now that it was just the two of them, Y/n wasn’t sure how they were supposed to cover up their feelings. Surely Wilbur would notice eventually. 

And they were right about that. They were playing Among Us with some other people for their streams when Wilbur randomly muted in the middle of the meeting and turned to them. “ You’re acting off today, what’s going on?” 

“ Nothing’s wrong with me.” That was a bold faced lie. Even as they were sitting in the chair next to Wilbur helping him play games with his friends, they were shifting back and forth trying to create some friction between their thighs. “ Just your beard.” 

As soon as it left their mouth and Wilbur made a confused face to go with it, Y/n knew that they had fucked up. They should’ve shut up and said nothing, and now everything was ruined. And even so, they continued to shift in their spot. 

“ What about my beard? Do you not like it?” Wilbur didn’t seem hurt by the possibility, just interested in whatever was happening. 

Y/n shook their head and Wilbur seemed to catch on pretty quickly, placing a hand on their thigh and causing them to halt their movements. “ Do you like it a lot? Is that the problem?” 

Nodding, they lent in towards him and the low raspy tone that he had taken on. “ You look really good, better than usual.” 

Wilbur smirked, “ That’s cute Baby, I didn’t know that all I had to do to make you my little whore was grow out my beard. I would’ve done this ages ago.” 

They wanted to protest, to insist that they weren’t a whore for Wilbur, to try and defend themself and preserve some kind of dignity throughout this situation, but it was futile. It was futile because Wilbur was right; their lust for the brunette had been growing for a long time, but they had never lost control around him before. So instead they just nodded, biting their lip to stop themself from saying anything else embarrassing. 

“ Well, then what do you want? What do you want Daddy to do with his whore?” He hummed, the sound making the heat sing through their body. 

“ I want to feel good, please,” Y/n contemplated calling him Wilbur in defiance, but decided against it. “ Please Daddy, make me feel good.” 

Something snapped in Wilbur in that moment that had already snapped in Y/n and he flew off of his chair, tangling his hands roughly in their hair, tugging on it to tilt their head upwards- forcing their lips together. 

As soon as Y/n felt Wilbur’s lips against their own, they knew that they hadn’t made a mistake. Wilbur’s hold on them was tight, almost painful and they were loving it. His beard was scratchy on their face, but his lips contrasted it completely; they were velvety and soft and felt like pillows even pushed so roughly against their own. 

They moved their hands timidly from where they were grasping the arms of a chair and slid them gently up to Wilbur’s face, caressing and grasping at his hips, pecks, back and arms as they did. Wilbur had always been more muscular than his clothing ever let on, but when you were touching it his physique became clear. 

Wilbur was the first to pull away, both of them panting for breath with red faces, but Wilbur wasn’t going to let the fun stop, or slow down it would seem. As soon as he had gotten enough air, he began to attack Y/n’s neck. 

“ Listen, we’re gonna play a game okay,” it was phrased as a question, but Wilbur’s tone made it clear that it wasn’t one. “ I’m going to unmute us on the call, and you’re going to be perfectly silent while Daddy pleases you as best he can.” 

Y/n nodded, wanting to be as good for Wilbur as they could, as good for  _ their Daddy _ as they could. They tried to get ready, but Wilbur was hitting the unmute button on the keyboard and pulling down their pants, exposing them to the cool air of the room. 

Wilbur pressed kisses along their thigh, the scratches from his beard making them want to gasp from the pleasure, but they couldn’t. They couldn’t let anything out because this time people would be able to hear them. 

Wilbur didn’t stop once he made his way perfectly between their thighs. He was relentless with his movements, ensuring that Y/n didn’t get a break from the constant pleasure of his ministrations. Normally, they’d be able to find a sensation that could distract them, but even the slight pain provided by Wilbur’s beard only brought them closer to that point of release. Only tightened the knot in their stomach. 

“ Wilbur? Y/n? Are you still there? It says you guys are unmuted finally, but there’s nothing coming through.” Tommy asked, his voice loud enough that it just managed to make its way through the borders Wilbur had set up. Reminding them of just what was happening. 

Neither of them said anything in a way of answer, and Y/n moved one hand from its spot tangled in Wilbur’s hair to cover their mouth as they felt themself about to edge over the tipping point. Just as they were on the very edge, Wilbur pulled away and muted them again. 

He got up and Y/n noticed the bulge in his pants for the first time that night. He was enjoying doing this to them, he was enjoying what they both were doing. He wasn’t quite as close to the edge as Y/n was, but it was clear that he was getting there. 

“ Daddy,” they whimpered, sounding as pathetic and desperate as they were. “ Please fuck me. I need it so bad. I need to cum so bad. Please.” 

They knew that Wilbur had a sadistic side, he enjoyed torturing people or making them torture themselves, and they were praying that he wouldn’t make them wait for release just to torture them. That he wouldn’t want them to watch all tied up or at least trying to stay put until he thought that they had waited long enough. 

Thankfully, he didn’t, he grabbed them by the thighs and lifted them up, forcing them to wrap their arms around his neck to keep them from falling down- something that would thoroughly ruin the moment. For the first time, they got to take in Wilbur’s face up close and personal. He had always been so handsome, ethereal almost, perfectly made to make every part of Y/n burn with want for them. But now that the hair had grown around his face it was almost painful for Y/n to look at him he was so beautiful. 

Wilbur set them down on the desk, their back against the very monitor that they could hear their friends talking through. “ Just be quiet and don’t press the unmute button, that would be very embarrassing for you wouldn’t it? Getting caught being fucked senseless in front of people you hold close, especially minors.”

Y/n promised, quickly realizing that they would’ve done almost anything if it would ensure that Wilbur ended up railing them. They wanted it so bad. 

“ Daddy I’m already prepared, please fuck me. I want you so badly,” Y/n begged, pulling off their own shirt and Wilbur’s as well while Wilbur pushed off the bottom half of their clothing. 

Wilbur shushed them as he pulled them closer, hands around their waist, “ Such a needy whore, you want it so bad. You’re in luck though, because I’m ready and done waiting.”

With those words, Wilbur pushed into the tight heat of their hole, their collective moans ringing throughout Wilbur’s apartment. 

He was big, but that was no surprise based on his height. More than that, he knew what he was doing. He was narrowly avoiding the bundle of nerves that would send them over the edge, wanting to make them wait for it.

The room temperature climbed again, the heat becoming almost excruciating for them as Wilbur pounded into them. His thrusts were even, he was taking his time pushing in and out of them in a way that left them both partially satisfied and wanting more. 

“ There you go Slut, taking my cock so well. Just like you were made to do it. To get fucked day and night,” Wilbur growled, smacking their ass hard on a particularly deep thrust into them. 

They moaned when he hit their sweet spot dead on, “ Yes Daddy, I was made to take your cock. I was made to please you.”

An almost predatory growl ripped itself from Wilbur’s throat, almost like he enjoyed the ownership over Y/n’s body at the moment. He liked controlling every part of this situation. 

They felt the knot tightening in their stomach, the heat concentrating itself in their core as Wilbur simultaneously pounded into them and allowed his hands to roam their body. 

They wanted to ask for permission to cum, but a part of them said that Wilbur wouldn’t be upset with them. So instead they clutched onto his shoulders, convulsing with the pleasure of their own release. 

Even though they had come and were feeling the effects of the come down almost immediately, Wilbur continued to thrust into them. They were erratic and quick paced now, he was chasing his own release as quickly as possible. 

“ Fuck, you’re so tight for me. This is all mine isn’t it.” Wilbur growled, grabbing them tightly by the thighs. 

Y/n screamed slightly through their moaning, “ Yes Wilbur, I’m all yours.” 

That sent him over the edge, he bottomed out one last time before stopping all together, pushing everything into them. 

The two lovers say in silence for a moment, basking in the post-orgasm glow. For Y/n that meant staring and Wilbur’s beautiful face, running their hands subconsciously through the hair of his lower face and upper neck. 

Slowly, Wilbur got up to move them. Laying them down on his bed together, curled around them. 

“ I think that I should keep the beard.” Wilbur said after they both calmed down fully. 

Y/n laughed, feeling the up-and-down of Wilbur’s chest moving in laughter as well. “ I would like that.”


End file.
